Forbidden Love
by MadamDumbledore
Summary: Harry can't keep his eyes off of a certain professor and he will do anything for him. Does the professor love him back or is this love not meant to be?


A/N: I know the first chapter is always so boring but please bare with me as I promise this will get better and better. This is a Snarry fanfic.

It was a dark, cloudy and very chilly atmosphere on the soon-to-be notorious night that would change history forever. Lily Potter had just finished cleaning up the dinner dishes. Harry was sitting in his high chair watching his mother finish up the last bit of dishes in the sink. It must of been amusing to Harry to see his mother washing dishes. Lily turned off the water and rinsed the wash cloth and placed it onto the sink to dry. She then grabbed a wipe to wipe Harry's hands and face. She then picked up Harry and went upstairs to give Harry a bath before putting him to bed. Normally they don't have late dinners, but this night was Halloween and James, Lily and Harry gave candy to the trick or treaters that came to their house in Godric's Hollow. While Lily was giving Harry a bath, James was cleaning up Harry's toys he had played with earlier that day.

"For a tyke he sure can make a big mess." chuckled James out loud.

While in the midst of James tidying up the living room, James came across Harry's favorite teddy bear, in which he always sleeps with. James walked out of the living room and up the stairs he went. James got to the top step when he heard a loud banging at the door.

"Be there in a minute." James said loudly.

James walked into Harry's nursery and placed Harry's teddy bear into his crib. James exited the nursery and started to walk downstairs. Meanwhile Lily drained the bathtub and dried off Harry and carried him into his nursery. Another banging noise came from the front door.

"Alright, alright, I will be there shortly." shouted James as he walked down the stairs in a hurry.

Lily placed Harry onto his changing table. As James opened the door, he quickly tried to shut it as fast as he opened it. With a worried looked on his face he yelled out to his wife Lily to warn her.

"Lily, what ever you do, do not come downstairs." shouted James as he tried his very hardest to keep the door closed with his hands.

Lily heard James and started to panic. Her wand wasn't near her at all. It was downstairs in the kitchen where she left it earlier. Lily puts Harry's diaper on as fast as she can and quickly dresses him. She gives him his blanket and kisses him goodnight. Lily turned off Harry's light and started to walk outside of the nursery, when there was a big blast of fire. James was against the door, and he died a most painful and horrible death between the two. The nursery where Lily and Harry were at was engulfed in flames of very hot temperatures. When the blast had hit it threw Lily back into Harry's nursery. Lily was burned alive. The flames burning her skin and clothing continuously. She could roll out the flames as the nursery was engulfed with fire and flames. Smoke started to rise. Not before long Lily's breathing had become shallow and her heart rate began to slow down. Her lungs were almost full of the smoke she had inhaled. Within minutes she had passed leaving behind her charcoal body on the floor of Harry's nursery. The dark lord, Voldemort, entered into the Potter house.

"Isn't it beautiful?" said Voldemort with a chuckle.

"It is my lord. You've done a good thing." said Wormtail as he made a sinister smile.

Voldemort walked up the stairs into the smoke filled nursery room.

"Excell-!" said Voldemort as he rubbed his fingers together with a sinister chuckle.

But a loud sound had distracted Voldemort in mid sentence. Voldemort turned around and saw two men that looked like father and son material standing in the doorway of the Potter's house. An old man wearing spectacles with the longest beard appeared at the door. His eyes were a light blue. He was wearing a bluish-gray robe that touched the floor as he walked. The man looked to the other man who was standing at the door next to him. This man was a complete opposite than the other one. His hair was black as coal. The robe he wore was blacker than ebony. He had a serious but emotionless look on his face as he stared at Voldemort. He then folded his arms against his chest. The old man drew out his wand to begin casting a spell but Voldemort and Wormtail vanished quicker than a mouse.

"Aguamenti." exclaimed the old man as he doused the flames that we burning the house down to the ground.

A tiny cry came from upstairs but where? The old man turned to the dark shadowed man as if he was about to say something to him.

"Severus, go find out what that noise is." said the old man.

"Will do Professor Dumbledore." replied Severus.

Severus walked up the burned staircase up into the room in which they heard the tiny cry from. Severus walked into the charcoaled room and saw a sadden picture. There in the room was Lily Potter's corpse lying face down on the burned nursery rug.

"Lily!" shouted Severus as he fell to his knees. "Lily, no, no, no, not my Lily!" cried Severus.

A tiny cry came from the crib in which a baby lay. Severus made his way to the crib and picked Harry up, facing Harry towards him as he made his way out of the nursery. Severus made it certain that little Harry didn't see his parents' corpses when exiting the scene


End file.
